batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Renée Montoya
Renée Montoya is a character originally created for Batman: The Animated Series. Montoya is an honest, strong-willed police officer frequently partnered with Detective Harvey Bullock. Like Commissioner Gordon, Montoya was openly supportive of Batman and even worked with him on occasion.P.O.V. Montoya is a widow, whose husband was also a police officer before he was killed in the line of duty 2 years prior to the start of the series. History As a fresh cop to Gotham City's police force, Montoya was ordered to guard Harvey Dent at the Gotham City Hospital when he was poisoned by plant venom.Pretty Poison Among her first major assignments, was a bust that ended up going wrong. Montoya was originally supposed to meet Bullock, along with her support, Officer Wilkes, at a warehouse and enter it together while a drug lord's men were inside. Instead, they arrived and found Bullock's car empty and the building ablaze. When a pair of thugs burst from the building, she told Wilkes to pursue them, and entered the warehouse by herself. There, she confronted a squad of thugs alone. One of the thugs disarmed her, and the rest attacked. Montoya stood her ground and actually fought them off for a while, but when she was close to being killed, the Dark Knight intervened and helped her defeat them. Following the events, Montoya, along with Wilkes and Bullock, was temporarily suspended from duty. However, Montoya continued to wonder about a conversation between the thugs she had overheard as she entered. While passing the docks in a commuter train, she realized they had been referring to a warehouse there. She entered the warehouse alone, and saw Batman being held prisoner. Even as he escaped his bonds, she took control of a crane and aided him. When The Boss of the gang, who was present in person, tried to flee, Montoya personally nabbed him by catching him in the crane's jaws. She and the others were reinstated, with her sharing the credit with Wilkes and Bullock.P.O.V. Renée's next successful case was the capture of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, who became a powerful criminal team in Gotham, even dubbed "The Queens of Crime". Together, they claimed that "no man could stop them", and Renée proved them right by capturing them.Harley and Ivy Powers and Abilities * Montoya possesses the strength level above that of a typical woman her age, size and weight, as she engages in intensive regular exercise. * She also has brilliant marksmanship and firearms proficientcy due to her police training. Appearances * Joker's Favor (cameo) * Pretty Poison * P.O.V. * Vendetta * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne * Beware the Gray Ghost (cameo) * Cat Scratch Fever * Harley and Ivy * The Man Who Killed Batman * Shadow of the Bat Part I (cameo) * House & Garden * Trial * Baby-Doll (cameo) * Time Out of Joint (cameo) * Harley's Holiday * Make 'Em Laugh * Batgirl Returns * Catwalk (cameo) * A Bullet for Bullock Feature Film * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Civil Servants Category:Law Enforcers Category:Police Category:Original Characters